Fly Me to the Moon
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Even with her impending nuptials getting closer, Ziva can't help thinking of somebody else. 'Fly Me to the Moon' by Frank Sinatra


**Summary: Even with her impending nuptials getting closer, Ziva can't help thinking of somebody else. **_**Fly Me to the Moon **_**by Frank Sinatra**

I OWN NOTHING

…

_**Fly Me to the Moon**_

Ziva sat on her couch, fiddling with the diamond ring on her finger, waiting for Ray Cruz to come home. Usually when a woman looks at her engagement ring, they feel excited and they thing about their fiancé. She was thinking about her fiancé, but she wasn't excited and her fiancé wasn't the only man on her mind either.

She looked around her at all the boxes full of Ray's stuff. A week ago he had started to move into her apartment. As she was looking around, she heard the key in the lock and soon the fiancé in question walked in.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?" He said, leaning down to give her a kiss. She turned away. "What's wrong?"

"Can you sit down? I need to speak with you."

Concerned, Ray sat down. "What's going on?"

She looked at her ring for a few more moments, not saying anything. Then, silently, she took it off and gave it to Ray.

"Ziva, what are you doing?"

"I am sorry, Ray. But I cannot marry you." She wouldn't look at him; she couldn't stand to see his face. In fact, she was worried that she would break down in tears if she looked at him.

"Ziva, look at me, talk to me. What is going on? Was it something I did? What brought this on? Everything was going great," panic filled his voice.

Finally she brought herself to look him in the eyes. "I am so sorry. I love you, I do. But," she took a deep breath. It had to be said. "…I am in love with Tony."

Ray took a deep breath and stayed silent. "I was afraid of that."

"What?"

"Ziva, ever since you first talked about Tony, I felt that there was something between you two even if you didn't realize it. The way you talk about him, the way you two act around each other and look at each other. I was hoping that it was just in my head."

"We have always had sexual tension and we have flirted back and fourth. He always gets jealous when I am with somebody else. But I never thought anything of it. I thought it was just fooling around and he is always getting jealous about everything; he is very immature that way. I did not think our feelings for each other were beyond sexual. But, in the past couple of months I have felt differently. I had hoped it would go away, but my feelings just became stronger. I suppose it started when you and I got engaged, and I found myself thinking about what it would be like to be marrying him. I am sorry, Ray. This is not fair to you. I do love you, but not as much as I should," by now her eyes were watering, and she was trying to keep the tears in, but a few escaped. Ray put a comforting hand on her shoulder, patiently waiting for her to continue. "I have always heard of fairytale romances and soul mates. Of course I never believed any of it. I still do not know if I believe in soul mates. But I do know that if I _do_ have a soul mate, then it is Tony."

Ray took another deep breath, taking in everything that she was telling him. "So is this what you really want?"

Ziva nodded. "You are a wonderful man, Ray. You deserve a woman who loves you so much more than I can love you."

Ray nodded. "Well, I guess I'll get a hotel room for tonight. I'll come back and get my stuff tomorrow."

"Do you have a place to stay after tonight?"

"My apartment hasn't sold yet, so I should be able to get it back."

"Good," Ziva smiled.

"Goodbye, Ziva. I love you," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh, and tell him you love him, cause he loves you too." She looked at him, her brows furrowing in confusion. He chuckled. "I was with you when you told the team we were engaged. I saw the look on his face. He was heartbroken." That was all he said before he left.

And she left shortly after him.

Her heart was pounding as she drove to Tony's apartment. She was anxious and the drive seemed to be taking much longer than the usual 10 minutes. Finally she arrived. She practically jumped out of her car, running inside to the elevator. She roughly pushed the 'up' bottom a few times until it opened.

When it arrived on the fifth floor, she ran down the corridor until she arrived at his door. She could hear Frank Sinatra's _Fly Me to the Moon_ playing in his apartment. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Zee-vah, what's up?" He answered with a smile, wearing sweats and a gray OSU t-shirt. She always found it incredibly sexy seeing him dress so casually.

She was silent for a moment as her nerves began to take over. _What is wrong with me? When have I ever been nervous with a guy? Let alone Tony,_ she thought.

"Ziva, are you alright?"

"Tony, the wedding is off." Tony straightened up and immediately paid more attention.

"Why?" Tony asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"Because you do not marry somebody when you are in love with somebody else." Tony stared at her, completely dumbfounded. "Are you going to let me in?" She asked, motioning to the door.

"I just need to hear you say it to me."

"Say what?"

"You know what. I need to hear you say those three words to me."

Ziva stepped closer to him, invading his space. "I love you, Tony. I love you so much," she said looking up at him. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. He only too eagerly kissed her back.

The kiss itself was practically orgasmic as they both poured 7 years of built up passion into each other. They eagerly explored each other's mouths, each trying to memorize the way the other tasted. The couple only parted when the need for air was too much.

"I love you too," Tony leaned his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath. God, did he wish he didn't need oxygen. He pulled her into the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

She walked through the apartment, noticing empty bottles of beer, whiskey, and bourbon. More bottles than usual.

"You have been drinking?" Though it wasn't much of a question as a statement.

Tony nodded. "Since I found out you were engaged," he told her. "It really killed me, Ziva."

Ziva hated herself at that moment for causing him that much pain. She walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "Ray does not matter anymore. I am yours now, Tony. Believe me, you are the orange of my eye."

"It's 'apple' sweetheart. Now, is that a promise?"

Ziva just smiled at him, and Tony smiled back. He picked her up, causing her to squeal, and carried her to his room. He set her down gently on his bed before climbing over her.

He began kissing her everywhere he could reach; her lips, her nose, cheeks, chin, ears, temples. And as she lay beneath him, she was more than willing to simply let him love her. His hands wandered to the hem of her shirt, slipping his hands beneath it. As his hands moved north, he brought the shirt up with him. He finally got it off and threw it across the room. He smiled at what he saw. She was wearing a very sexy, black and red, lace bra. While this was more along the lines of what she wore in his fantasies, in reality he had always assumed she wore something less sexy and more practical.

With both hands, he ran his thumbs over each breast, feeling her nipples underneath the thin lace. His head dipped down to suck her collar bone. She pulled at his shirt, and he pulled back only long enough for her to take it off. Her soft, delicate fingers began playing with the waistband of his sweats, daring to sneak beneath.

But Tony pulled her hands away, "not yet. Just relax and enjoy. Let me do all the work for now."

She was about to protest but he kissed her, tenderly and gently. She sighed into his mouth. If this is what he wanted, who was she to argue, Ziva thought. She laid back and watched him while he worked. His hands roamed her body as he teased her through her lacey bra. Finally his hands slipped under her and he unclasped her bra. He took one breast into his mouth, flicking her nipple with his tongue before doing the same to the other breast. She moaned, a small smile resting on her lips.

His lips moved down her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel. He continued down his path until he arrived to the top of her jeans. Slowly, he unbuttoned and unzipped them. And even more tortuously, he took his sweet time pulling them down her legs. Tony chuckled as she groaned impatiently. She began squirming beneath him, trying to speed him up. As she squirmed, she grinded her hips against his. He grunted as she came into contact with his growing erection and he quickly pulled her pants off.

He smiled up at her seductively as he hooked his teeth around the strap of her black thong and pulled it down to her knees, then using his hands to pull it off the rest of the way. Both of his thumbs drew circles right above her clit. After a couple of minutes, he added his tongue to the mix. He lapped at her center, smirking as she cried out his name while he worked his magic. She grabbed at the sheets, holding on for dear life as she felt her release nearing.

"Tony!" She screamed.

His mouth left her, crashing his lips to hers as she came. Even as her head was filled with stars, she still gave the kiss her all. As she came back to earth, she numbly chewed on his lower lip. After a few moments, the kiss heated up again. Ziva rolled them over so she sat astride him. She pulled his pants down, and then his boxers followed. She took him into her hands and began pumping his shaft.

"God that feels good," he groaned.

She used both her hands to their greatest ability; rubbing, pumping, twisting, and scraping her nails up and down, something she found that drove him crazy. He was struggling to keep his release at bay, and when she was about to take him into her mouth, he stopped her.

"No more. I wanna be in you."

She chuckled. "_You_ are refusing oral?"

"Believe me; there will be plenty of time for that, but right now I need to be with you completely," he said, looking into her eyes, his gaze filled with love, and she couldn't help but smile.

He rolled her over and kissed her. He positioned himself above her and slowly entered her, while their lips were still locked. He stayed still for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her. Finally he began to move, and Ziva wrapped her arms around his back, keeping him close.

His thrusts were slow and even, and soon he and Ziva found a rhythm. As they were joined together, Ziva could still hear _Fly Me to the Moon_, which must've been set on repeat.

"I love you," he groaned into her ear.

She tried to say it back, but only a scream escaped her throat. He was going deep, so deep. She didn't think they could be closer together unless they were surgically connected.

Tony knew he was extremely close, and he began sucking on her breasts, trying to bring her to the edge as well. They came together, with nothing but each other's names on their lips.

He collapsed on top of her, covering her sweaty skin with his own. He mindlessly ran his fingers through her hair as she traced random patterns on his back. He was still in her, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She adored the feeling of being connected with this man on top of her and she smiled, knowing that this wasn't the only time that she would be.

Finally, he pulled back, and laid next to her, pulling her into his side. She cuddled up next to him, her head resting on his chest.

He started humming, and before long, he was singing along to the Frank Sinatra song that was still playing.

"Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words,"

"I love you," she said, finishing the verse, but still meaning it with all her heart.

…

Hoped you liked it. I'm seriously lovin' on Frank right now. I thought of writing something for this song when I heard it, but then when I started writing it, there were just so many other Frank Sinatra songs I thought would be fun to do. I decided to go with this one, but if ya'll like it, maybe I'll do some more stories inspired by Frankie haha.

Oh, and I borrowed a line from _Burn Notice_. Such a cute line. Brownie points if ya know which line it is.


End file.
